Clamps enable users to securely grip a work piece or multiple work pieces while performing a job on the work piece (e.g. sanding, finishing, cutting, gluing, etc.). Bench vise type clamps can be affixed to a work surface such as a table or a work bench. Bench vises often include a first jaw and a second jaw, positioned on a bar and operable to effectively clamp a work piece.
For example, to clamp the work piece a user rotates a lever arm that in turn incrementally advances the bar through an opening in the first jaw. This positions the first jaw adjacent to the second jaw to securely grip the work piece between the first jaw and the second jaw. After a user has completed a job on the work piece, the user typically reverses the rotation of the lever arm to incrementally move the bar in the opposite direction. This reverse rotation positions the first jaw away from the second jaw, so that the user can remove the work piece.
When starting a new project, to clamp the work piece the user again must rotate the lever arm to incrementally advance the bar through the opening in the first jaw, to position the first jaw next to the work piece and the second jaw. Using existing bench vices, repeatedly requires the user to take the time to incrementally advance the bar through the opening in the first jaw; in order to position the first jaw adjacent to the second jaw to clamp the work piece.